Zaczekam
by Rakshasha
Summary: Gdy Violet kazała mu odejść, jego świat zawalił się w jednym momencie. Choć okrutne słowa nadal dźwięczą mu w głowie, a strach przed powtórką trzyma w letargu, ona wciąż pozostaje promykiem światła pośród ciemności. Jego promykiem... Więc czeka. Czeka, bo nie potrafi inaczej. "Violet..."
_Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, gdy zobaczyłam, jak zakończyli pierwszy sezon AHS. Po prostu... no nie mogłam, musiałam coś z tym zrobić, więc powstało ów coś. Zapraszam do czytania i zostawiania opinii bardzo serdecznie!_

 _*Moje luźne tłumaczenie, jeśli nie brzmi dobrze, jestem otwarta na sugestie!_

„ – Dorośnij. Ona do ciebie nie wróci. Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczy.

– Zaczekam. Na zawsze, jeśli będzie trzeba."*

Violet.

Słodka, słodka Violet. Jedyne światło, które dane mu było poznać przez lata samotnej, okrutnej egzystencji w ciemności. Pojawiła się w jego świecie niczym zastrzyk energii w pozbawione sensu i czucia serce – od lat bez pulsu, od lat martwe. Z bagażem własnego cierpienia, z śladami równie straszliwych myśli na bladych przedramionach i nieustraszonym spojrzeniem, które zdawało się go wyzywać za każdym razem, bez końca, aż poddał się jej światłu.

Violet.

Miała nad nim władzę, jakiej nie posiadł nikt. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, że byłby w stanie oddać cały świat, by tylko zobaczyć ten niezwykły uśmiech, który rozjaśniał całą jej delikatnie wyrzeźbioną twarz. Zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Umarłby znów po stokroć, byle tylko sama nie musiała cierpieć w tym okrutnym świecie. Ochroniłby przed horrorami życia, utulił do snu i nie pozwolił, by ktokolwiek skrzywdził jego małego aniołka, jego promyk światła pośród ciemności.

Violet.

Nie zgasła nawet po najczarniejszej chwili. Nawet po drugiej stronie świeciła jak latarnia morska przyzywająca zbłąkanych marynarzy do domu. Nie zdołał jej uratować, ale zataił nieuniknione, by mógł dalej ogrzewać się w tym blasku, by nie przytłoczyć delikatnej duszyczki jeszcze gorszą prawdą. Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że mógłby zadać ból jedynej osobie, którą szczerze pokochał. Nie potrafił… Ale zrobił to i tak.

Violet…

Gdyby wiedział. Gdyby posłuchał wcześniej, kiedy Moira z tylko sobie znaną mądrością mówiła mu, że nie zdoła zaspokoić pragnień wszystkich pań tego domu. Gdyby powstrzymał się przed chęcią udowodnienia Norze, że da jej upragnione dziecko. Gdyby tylko tak bardzo nie pragnął przypodobać się jedynej kobiecie, którą uważał niemal za matkę – matkę, jakiej zawsze brakowało w jego życiu. Gdyby tylko… Ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Żadne. Zrobił coś niewybaczalnego. W czasach, gdy jeszcze bawił się iskierką w ciemności, gdy nie podejrzewał, że zamieni się w jasny, piękny i niezmiennie przyciągający płomień, któremu nie będzie w stanie się oprzeć.

„ Sądziłam, że jesteśmy podobni. Że też pociąga cię ciemność, tak jak mnie. Ale, Tate, ty jesteś ciemnością…"

„Nie możemy być razem…"

„Żegnaj…"

Zasłużył na to. Zasłużył na wszystko. Na odrzucenie przez jedyne źródło światła w swoim życiu, przez jedyną ukochaną w całym swym istnieniu. Na wieczną, ziejącą pustką dziurę w piersi i rozrywający od środka ból. Na samotnie spędzone noce i dnie. Skazany na przyglądanie się z daleka, nigdy nie mogąc dotknąć czy porozmawiać, tak miał spędzić resztę wieczności w tym przeklętym domu. I zasłużył na to, całkowicie zasłużył.

Violet…

Kiedyś wywołujące tylko głupi uśmiech i słodycz rozlewającą się po języku imię teraz przynosiło jeszcze gorzki posmak, tworząc zabójczą mieszankę, toczącą się niczym trucizna przez całe ciało. Nie potrafił trzymać się z daleka. Oboje to wiedzieli. Podążał za nią niczym cień, zawsze niewidoczny, niesłyszalny, ale ona i tak wiedziała. Zawsze wiedziała. Czuła go, tak jak on czuł ją. I to bezustanne pragnienie, by dotknąć, pocałować, przytulić, poczuć zapach włosów w nozdrzach i smak skóry na języku, objąć ramionami i nigdy nie puścić. Bezustanne, palące i rozrywające od środka pragnienie, któremu opierał się każdego dnia, każdej nocy, aż nie było już niczego, prócz tego słodkiego cierpienia. Nie potrafił inaczej. Wiedziała o tym, wiedziała, że ją obserwuje, ale nigdy nie powiedziała słowa. Nigdy bezpośrednio nie dała poznać, że wie i chce, by odszedł. Nigdy więcej nie kazała mu odejść. Jak długo pozostał niewidoczny, tak długo nie usłyszał tych okrutnych słów, które ścigały go w snach. Więc kontynuował, choć z każdą chwilą umierał na nowo.

Violet…

Czasami już nie wytrzymywał. Musiał oderwać się od jej palącego widoku choć na chwilę, by nie zrobić czegoś, czego znów żałowałby przez wieczność. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak znów, raz za razem, raniła się, chcąc poczuć cokolwiek w pozbawionej sensu egzystencji, nie potrafił wytrzymać, gdy zsuwała z ramion rękawy długich swetrów, doskonale wiedząc, że obserwował. Niemal jakby się z nim droczyła, sprawdzała, na ile sobie pozwoli. Choć palce go świerzbiły, a serce boleśnie wyrywało się ku niej, nigdy się nie ujawnił. Nie mógł, już nie. Wolał nawet nie sprawdzać, czy odesłałaby go, gdyby został. Za bardzo obawiał się znów to usłyszeć.

„Odejdź!"

Więc znikał, nim cokolwiek więcej mogło się wydarzyć. Materializował się w piwnicy lub w ogrodzie i wpatrywał się pusto w przestrzeń, próbując utonąć we wszechogarniającej pustce swojego bezsensownego żywota. Czasami zawędrował w inne części domu, jednak widok pewnych osób albo wywoływał w nim niepohamowaną furię, albo zdegustowanie, albo przypominał mu o błędach, które popełnił. Zwłaszcza widok pozostałych członków rodziny Harmonów, którzy zajmowali się noworodkiem. Martwym dzieckiem na zawsze mającym pozostać w pierwszej godzinie swego życia. Gdy widział matkę Violet, wszystko znów stawało mu przed oczami i miał ochotę ponownie się zabić, nawet jeśli nie było to możliwe. Bywały jednak momenty, gdy nie mógł się odwrócić. Tak jak w chwili, gdy usłyszał, jak gra na wiolonczeli. Smutną, wolną i przejmującą do głębi melodię, która przykuła go w miejscu siłą swego piękna i niesionych przez struny emocji. Słuchał niczym zaczarowany, czując, jak serce rozrywa mu się na kawałki raz za razem, za każdym pociągnięciem smyczka, wzniesieniem się i opadnięciem tonu, za każdą żałosną nutą. Słuchał i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach, a oddech uwiązł w gardle. Skulony pod ścianą, kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na podartych dżinsach, wyrzucał z siebie hektolitry rozpaczy, aż nie pozostało już nic i mógł tylko wpatrywać się pusto w ścianę, jak zawsze. Gdy melodia w końcu dobiegła końca, chciał znów zdematerializować się i odejść, nie pozostawiając za sobą śladu, ale nie zdążył nawet drgnąć.

\- Tate – cichy głos Vivien poniósł się echem po pustym pomieszczeniu. Nie odwróciła się, gładząc delikatnie pudło wiolonczeli. – Wiem, że zawsze słuchasz mojej gry.

Przełknął głośno, przez dobrych parę minut próbując wymyślić jakąś wymówkę. W końcu zacisnął powieki, a dłonie w pięści, i z jego gardła dobyła się cicha, zduszona odpowiedź:

\- Przepraszam, nie-nie chciałem przeszkadzać…

\- Nie przeszkadzasz – szepnęła, gdy już podnosił się z podłogi. – Na początku się bałam, gdy cię wyczułam. Potem byłam wściekła, teraz… - Zesztywniał, przerażone spojrzenie utkwiwszy w jej plecach. Westchnęła. – Teraz chyba cieszę się, że ktoś w ogóle słucha…

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Kilkukrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta, ale słowa nie przychodziły. Zagryzł wargi, po czym wymamrotał jedyne, co wiedział na pewno:

\- To było piękne…

Nie mógł być pewien, ale na ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że jej sylwetka minimalnie się rozluźniła.

\- Dziękuję, Tate – westchnęła, ponownie kładąc smyczek na strunach. Poruszył się niezręcznie.

\- Mogę… mogę słuchać dalej?

Przez chwilę nic nie powiedziała, ani nawet nie drgnęła, a w jego serce ponownie przebijały coraz to nowe kolce, wwiercając się i wychodząc na wylot. Przymknął powieki, gotów zniknąć, gdy odpowiedziała:

\- Możesz…

I zaczęła grać. Wolny, spokojny i przepełniony harmonią utwór, który spłynął na niego niczym wszechogarniająca ulga, łyk wody po upalnym dniu na słońcu, i ukoiła zszargane przez lata nerwy. Słuchał i czuł, jak się uspokaja, jak na krótką, ulotną chwilę w jego sercu znów iskrzy się nadzieja. O czym nie miał pojęcia, to że w drzwiach ukryta pod osłoną niewidzialności stała jedyna osoba, której przebaczenia pragnął najbardziej.

Violet…

Przez lata samotności jego dni zaczęły nieuchronnie zlewać się ze sobą w jedno ciągnące się pasmo szarości i bolesnej tortury. Płynęły ciągle takie same, choć różne, wciąż przynosząc nowy świt i nowy zmierzch, lecz bez nadziei na bezchmurne niebo po przysłowiowej burzy. Nad swoją głową ciągle widział tylko szarą, kłębiącą się masę, sięgającą do niego nieuchronnie, chcącą oblepić go niczym kokonem i pochłonąć. Może powinien się temu poddać. Odpłynąć w otępienie, powitać znów uśpioną pod mostkiem bestię i znajome głosy intonujący w myślach morderczą pieśń. Może powinien poddać się tej rutynie, może…

Violet…

Lata przychodziły i odchodziły, płynęły przez jego nieżycie całkowicie bezwartościowe. Nie pamiętał już nawet, ile minęło, odkąd umarł. Odkąd zmarli ostatni członkowie rodziny Harmonów. Jak długo trwało to zawieszenie między pustką a iskierką nadziei na lepsze jutro, jak długo jeszcze był w stanie trzymać się myśli, że kiedyś otrzyma wybaczenie, że jeszcze będzie mógł spojrzeć w jej oczy i dojrzeć w nich dawną miłość. Nie liczył dni, ani nie mierzył mijającego czasu urwanymi oddechami i krótkimi momentami załamania. Nowe rodziny przychodziły i odchodziły, wypędzone przez makabryczny pokaz horrorów rodziny Harmonów i przyjaznych im duchów, którzy nie chcieli dopuścić, by ktoś jeszcze ucierpiał w Domu Morderstw, a on trwał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Violet i krwawiącym, martwym od dekad sercem. Obserwował, jak zawsze. Obserwował, bo nie potrafił tego nie robić.

Violet?

Siedziała samotnie w ogrodzie, zewsząd otoczona budzącym się na wiosnę życiem. Zielone źdźbła nieśmiało wybijały się ponad powierzchnię brunatnej ziemia, a pąki na nagich gałęziach poczynały rozwijać się w liście i białawe kwiaty. W swoim rozciągniętym swetrze, w przydługiej spódnicy i ciężkich butach, w otoczeniu rozkwitającej natury wyglądała niemal piękniej niż zwykle, jeśli było to w ogóle możliwe. Dłonie złożyła na podwiniętych nogach, bursztynowymi oczyma wpatrywała się przed siebie jakby niewidzącym wzrokiem, a on odważył się zrzucić niewykrywalność chociaż na chwilę. Przyglądał się z daleka, spod ściany domostwa obserwował, jak spokojnie siedziała w drewnianej altanie, a lekki wietrzyk unosił ciemnoblond kosmyki na kształt aureoli. Nie zasłużyła na taki los. Z nich wszystkich ona jedna całkowicie nie zasłużyła, by zostać uwięzioną na wieki wewnątrz posiadłości przesiąkniętej nienawiścią i hektolitrami krwi, by z tak wielkim smutkiem ciążącym na sercu kroczyć przez nieżycie i nie mieć nikogo, nikogo, kto mógłby ją zrozumieć i nie skrzywdzić.

Zacisnął wargi. Mógłby tam być. Przy niej. Wiedział przecież, jak się czuła, wiedział doskonale, w końcu to ich połączyło. Ale zniszczył wszystko. Zniszczył, jak zawsze.

Violet…

Zacisnął szczęki, paznokciami niemal przeciął wrażliwą skórę na dłoni, a wtedy… wtedy oczy o barwie whiskey odnalazły jego czarne niczym sama noc i świat zamarł. Niezdolny nabrać tchu czy mrugnąć, by nie obudzić się przypadkiem ze snu zbyt pięknego, by mógł być prawdziwy, wpatrywał się w złoto jej tęczówek i nie mógł dobyć z siebie żadnych słów.

Jeden kącik jej słodko różowych warg drgnął ku górze – jego serce obiło się o żebra w nagłym zrywie. Schyliła wzrok, kładąc jedną dłoń na schodku obok siebie – na sekundę stracił oddech. A wtedy posłała mu ostatnie, nieśmiałe spojrzenie i poklepała miejsce przy swoim boku. Delikatnie. Zapraszająco.

Violet…

Słodka, słodka Violet. Jego Violet…


End file.
